


Neon Lights

by Sapphire_blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon is not related to the Starks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in that moment bathed under the neon streetlights of a back alley entwined together, they were golden and shining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Lights

“Well, this is awkward.”

Arya rolled her eyes, still fiddling with the sleek smartphone clasped in her hands. Jon shot a desperate look at Robb, but the other man was gazing lovingly into her girlfriend’s eyes. Jeyne, in turn, was staring into his. Jon doubted either of them even remembered that Jon and Arya were still there.

Jon sighed loudly and turned back to his best friend’s little sister. He didn’t understand why they were being so awkward. Jon had always been close to her, much closer than one should be with their best friend’s little sister, but at this momemt, they hardly seemed to have anything to talk about. Perhaps it was the close proximity to the disgustingly happy couple.

When Robb had asked him to chaperone them because Jeyne’s father was old fashioned, he had agreed after only a moment of hesitation. And then Robb went and asked Arya to keep him company while he and Jeyne were being all couple-y. Jon didn’t even want to know what Robb promised the eighteen years old in return for this. Arya Stark was not one for dates.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. She was drumming her fingers quietly against the wooden table, visibly bored.

“I don’t know,” Jon replied, shooting an uncertain glance at the now snogging couple. Jon thanked the Gods their booth was in a darker corner of the otherwise brightly decorated restaurant. 

“Oh, please,” Arya rolled her eyes again (it seemed to be her default setting), “Jeyne’s dad is not here.” Throwing a thoroughly disgusted look at the couple, she added, “Besides, I doubt they’d even notice. We’ll be just outside the diner, anyway. Candle lit dinners are so not my thing.”

One look at the offending candles, and Jon made up his mind, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

*     *     *

 

Arya leaned against the brick wall, snowflakes landing in her hair. Absently, Jon brushed them out from his place beside her. She shot him a curious look but stayed silent.

The alley behind the restaurant was empty, and everything glowed golden under the neon streetlights.

Arya broke the silence first, “How long do you think they’ll take? It’s 8 already.”

As they had suspected, Robb and Jeyne barely took notice of their leave, pulling away from each other long enough to mutter a hasty warning to stay close before resuming their lovey-dovey routine.

“Another hour, perhaps.”

With a loud groan, Arya slumped down on the pavement against the wall and pulled him down by his arms, “Might as well make ourselves comfortable.”

Jon chuckled, “It’s winter and we’re outside in the back alley of a diner when it’s snowing. I highly doubt we’ll be comfortable.”

He plopped down ungracefully nonetheless, and Arya immediately snuggled up to him, linking their arms together.

“Well, this is a shade more fun than being cooped up with the lovebirds,” she made a face.

“A shade more cold too.”

Arya was shivering, he noticed, her bare arms trembling with each stroke of the wind. He entertained the idea of scolding her for not wearing a jacket before dismissing the thought. Arya didn’t hold back her punches.

He tugged her even closer, lamenting the loss of the nicely heated booth they had just abandoned.

Arya grinned up at him, her pale grey eyes bright with mirth , “You’re like my very own human furnace.”

With her eyes sparkling under the neon lights like molten silver and snowflakes melting in her, Arya seemed impossibly beautiful in that moment. It suddenly occurred to him that the strange rush in his ears was the sound of his own heart beating loudly in its cage.

She was still gazing up at him, with a half smile quirking at her lips. Without thinking, Jon leaned down and brushed them against his own, kissing the smile right out of her mouth.

Arya did not seem to mind, if the way her hands found their way into his hair was any indication. Carefully leaning back, he observed her. Her pale cheeks were flushed with a lovely shade of pink, and her lips were spread into a languid smile.

“You going to take me on a date now, Jon Snow?” she asked, eyes half hooded.

“Yes,” Jon said without hesitation, surprising himself with his eagerness.

With an amused glint in her eyes, Arya smirked, “Well, as long as it’s not candle lit dinners, I’m in.”

Chuckling, Jon agreed, “No candle lit dinners. We’ll play laser tag.”

Arya smiled then. Looking down, she laced their fingers together. Beaming, Jon tilted her face upwards, and slowly slanted his mouth over hers.

And in that moment bathed under the neon streetlights of a back alley entwined together, they were golden and shining.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Demi Lovato's Neon Lights when I saw a post on tumblr about third wheels. The idea suddenly came to me. Oh, and in case I hadn't made it clear, Jon is not related to the Starks. He is Robb's best friend since childhood. I didn't write about his parentage, but if you'd like, you can think of him as the foster kid of Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell, like in my other work "Meet The Parents."
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! And, please, leave a review! I would love to know your opinion about this work. Even if it's just one word, I would appreciate it all the same. And as always, every read, comment and kudos is very highly appreciated. They make me a very happy woman.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Sapphire xx


End file.
